Victoria's Present
by YaoiLove101
Summary: You'll just have to read and see what happens! DON'T YOU DARE FLAME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! Just try it though and see if it interests you! This is a present for my friend, Victoria for her birthday this Saturday!


GX – GX

Victoria was in her room with all her friends. Even though she was around a lot of people, she felt lonely. She wanted her boyfriend with her, but she knew he wasn't gonna show up just because she wanted him to.

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door glass door that led to Victoria's balcony. Victoria looked down when she saw her pet tiger, Taniya growling and saw her claws come out.

Then the door opened and in walked the person Victoria wanted to see, Dark Magician.

Victoria still heard Taniya growling, but she quickly placed her hands on Taniya's back to calm her down. "No, no. It's okay, Taniya. He's cool." She said, then saw her boyfriend quickly run past Taniya and land on the leather couch next to her, which made her giggle at the cute way he did it. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to pop in because it's your birthday, is it not?"

"Well… yes, but I thought you weren't gonna come."

Dark Magician faked a gasp. "Why would I miss my girlfriend's birthday party?"

"So… where's your present?" Melody asked.

"Huh?"

"You can't show up at a birthday party without a present. Victoria, tell your boyfriend that he can't show up to a birthday party without a present." Melody said as she lightly hit Victoria on the knee.

"I think he already brought his present, just by being here." Victoria said as she cuddled herself into his chest and felt his arm wrap around her waist. She heard another growl and felt Dark Magician tense a little. "It's alright. She's like a big sister to me. Except unlike a big sister, I can tell her to calm down." She said, and looked at Taniya with a glaring look, which made her stop growling. "See!"

"Wow! That's a pretty good trick, but back to the earlier topic… I _do_ have a present for you, but it's not something one can wrap up."

"What is it?"

"Now, now, Victoria… if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" He said with a chuckle as he lightly tapped her on the nose.

"Aw, come on!"

"You'll find out when the time is right."

"When's that gonna be?"

"I don't know. Maybe… after this movie is over."

"Oh… the movie!" Amanda said and they all went back to watching the movie, which no one bothered to pause when he came in.

-- After the movie --

"Okay. Can I have my present now?" Victoria asked _right_ after the movie was over.

Dark Magician could only chuckle at her eagerness. "Alright, Victoria, alright. I guess you've waited long enough. You can have your present now. Just follow me." He said as he stood up and brought her onto the balcony.

"You're giving me a present out here?"

"I told you that my present wasn't something you could wrap up. A night of flying through the skies together is my gift to you."

"How romantic!" Victoria said she flung her arms around his neck in a hug. "I'd love that!"

"I hoped you would!" He said, and then brought her onto his back. "Hang on, Victoria. This is going to be one heck of a flight!"

"As long as you're with me, I _know_ I'm safe." Victoria said as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

He just smiled before taking off, and Victoria tensed at first from the feeling of her feet leaving the ground, but soon relaxed, knowing she was in no danger.

Victoria could swear that she started to hear a tune playing in the air at that very moment. Dark Magician must have heard it too, because he started singing along to it.

_**Dark Magician:**_

_**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**_

He sang as he flew past a flower shop roof. He picked a flower from one of the pots and handed it to Victoria who took it and breathed in the scent.

_**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**_

Then, he flew high up into the sky and into the clouds.

_**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**_

Victoria then started singing along to the tune as well._**  
**_

_**Victoria:  
**_

_**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_**Dark Magician:  
**_

_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
**_

_**Victoria:  
**_

_**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world**_

She sung as they started going down and she closed her eyes._**  
**_

_**Dark Magician:**_

_**Don't you dare close your eyes**_

He sung and she opened her eyes again to see them gracefully flying over the woods._**  
**_

_**Victoria:**_

_**A hundred thousand things to see  
**_

_**Dark Magician:**_

_**Hold your breath - it gets better  
**_

_**Victoria:**_

_**I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**_

_**Both:**_

_**A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter**_

They sung together as they flew past a herd of deer which let Victoria pet one before they flew off into the sky again.

_**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**_

They came across an apple tree so Dark Magician picked one as they flew by it before giving that to Victoria as well, who smiled and took it, graciously.

_**Dark Magician:**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**Victoria:**_

_**A whole new world  
**_

_**Dark Magician:**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

He sung as they started flying over a lake.

_**Victoria:**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

_**Dark Magician:  
A thrilling chase  
**_

_**Victoria:**_

_**A wondrous place  
**_

_**Both:**_

_**For you and me**_

After they reached the other side of the lake, they landed perfectly on the ground.

"That was nice. I never knew you could sing." Victoria said as she removed her arms from around his neck.

"What about the flying part?"

"That was nice too. Both things were nice."

"Well, thank you, and believe it or not… that was the first time in my life I've ever sung."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only time, I swear." He said, and she giggled.

"Well, first time or the millionth time, it was still nice."

"Hey, Victoria… how about a moonlight stroll around the beach while we're here?" He asked.

Victoria smiled the biggest smile a girl could manage as she clasped her hands together, happily. "I'd love to!" She nearly squealed. "You're being so romantic tonight. Are you always this romantic?"

"Only when I'm around you." He said as he took each one of her hands into his, gently.

She quickly kissed his cheek and then they started their moonlight stroll, holding hands.

They walked around for about a half an hour before settling on a rock and looked out at the lake.

"Hm…" Victoria hummed a little as she placed her head on his shoulder. "It's beautiful tonight."

"Indeed." He said, and then looked at her with an almost goofy smile on his face. "But you're so much more beautiful." He said, which made her blush. "That's kind off why… I want to ask you this question, Victoria."

"What question?" She asked, quite confused as she lifted her head.

"Well, I wanna say… will you…" He asked as he got down on one knee, grabbed one of her hands with one of his as his other hand reached into his pocket, and pulled out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"W…what?"

"You… don't want to?" He asked, his heart breaking into a million pieces at that moment.

"No, no, no." Victoria responded, quickly. "I _do_, but don't you think that it's a little early for that? I mean… I'm only 17, and on top of that, I'm still in school. I know that you're still an Egyptian deep down so you're used to people getting married at such young ages, but now-a-days, people usually wait until they're older before they get married."

"Oh, I don't want us get married right now. I just want us to be engaged until we are both ready." He explained, hoping she would say yes to that agreement.

"Oh? Well, in that case, yes! Yes, I _will_ marry you!" She said, and he smiled before putting the ring on her finger which was the perfect fit, like it was meant to be.

Then, they sealed the deal with a kiss.

GX – GX

So… what did ya'll think? In case you're wondering… Victoria's boyfriend is indeed planning on proposing to her on their date after her birthday party this Saturday, but I don't think they're gonna be singing Aladdin songs. I know, I know. She's only 17 (well, _gonna_ be 17 anyway), but he's also planning on just keeping them engaged until they're both ready! Don't tell her though!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
